Heartbroken Past
by LoVinSoMe1SpeCiaL
Summary: Regular fic where Hermione and Draco go into the Marauder's time. I dunno what's going to happen coz I didn't plan it all out, but read it!
1. Quarrels

**SUMMARY: Regular story of Hermione going to the past (Marauder's Time) with Draco Malfoy. I haven't really gotten the whole thing planned out so I don't know what's going to happen. But I promise it won't be a Hermione/Draco thing. Enjoy!**

**Also, I dunno why I chose this title, but I _might_ change it later on!**

**Heartbroken Past------- Chapter 1: Quarrels**

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley exclaimed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the 'Golden Trio' of Hogwarts was in the school library.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their seventh and last year of Hogwarts. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy in his sixth year. Hermione grew a lot (as in height), as did Harry and Ron. Ron was now 6"2 and Harry was just an inch shorter. Hermione, being a girl, was just 5"5. Hermione didn't change much over the years. She still had the bushy hair, though a little less bushy than before. She also was still very studious and top of her year.

Harry hadn't gotten over Sirius' death until the middle of their 6th year. Hermione and Ron had snapped him out of depression before he did anything incredibly stupid. He had told them the Prophecy afterwards and Hermione and Ron made him swear not to keep things that important to himself. Hermione had cried and positively bawled when Harry told them of the Prophecy while Ron grew pale and silent. Hermione felt a bit sorrowful and sad for Harry now because he was keeping such a burden, but knew nothing could be changed. A prophecy was a prophecy and it needed to be fulfilled.

"Hermione, let's go!" Harry whined.

"Oh, shut it, Harry, I'm almost done- oh _no_! I've got to finish a whole sentence!" Hermione mock gasped.

Ron fell for it and truly gasped. "Hang on-"he said slowly. Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

"No fair!" Ron whined. "I'm hungry! Dinner's going to start soon!"

"Oh, Ron, stop being such a-"

"Pig, Weasley. Mudblood's right, I'm afraid." A cold, male voice drawled.

"Go away, Malfoy." Harry said almost immediately.

Draco Malfoy appeared from behind a bookshelf and stood nearest to Hermione. Hermione quickly put her belongings away, put her wand into the pockets of her robes, and slung her heavy bag (almost _every_ subject was in her bag) over her shoulder.

"Are you staying here to study, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, eyeing Malfoy's heavy looking bag.

Confused, Malfoy answered, "Yes…"

"Oh, that's nice, then we'll be leaving now." She said quickly and carelessly as she started to walk away.

Malfoy's cheeks tinged and he grabbed Hermione's bag and growled, "Not so fast, Granger."

"Let go of her, you slimy git!" Harry hissed in anger.

Ron grabbed a stray book (that was quite dusty and thick) and threw it at Malfoy. Malfoy panicked and tried to grab Hermione in front of him and she struggled to get out of his grip. She saw the book shooting at her and saw the name '_Thefar Meti'_ before the book hit her right in the face. Hermione felt her whole body moving in swift circles and felt Malfoy's grip on her bag tight with panic. Finally, she felt her body suddenly jerk and she fell onto something rather warm and soft.

"Oomph!" she mumbled in slight pain. Her elbow hit something quite hard.

"Granger, get off of me, I can't breathe!" a pained and muffled voice said from underneath her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy's head below her face. She lifted herself slightly to see Malfoy's head.

"Malfoy?" she questioned.

"As much as I like the view, I'd really like to breathe again!" Malfoy gasped.

Hermione followed Malfoy's eyes to her chest, blushed, and rolled off of him. He could be such an arrogant prick even when he couldn't breathe. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, Granger- you hit my head really hard!" Malfoy exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Oh. So that was the hard thing her elbow hit.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said, rolling her eyes yet again.

They both lay there for a moment, doing nothing.

"We're at Hogwarts- in front of the hallway to the Gryffindor common room portrait hole." Draco **(I'm just going to call him Draco now) **commented after an awkward silence.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have o tell me, of course I know that. Wait, how do _you_ know it's by the Gryffindor common room?" she asked suspiciously.

Malfoy ignored her question and instead said, "Well I don't know about _you_, but _I'm_ going to figure out why we're here and not where we were."

Malfoy got up and straightened his slick hair and robes.

"Well- aren't you going to help me up?" Hermione said bossily.

"Why would I do that, Mudbl-"

"Don't you dare. We're probably in a lot of trouble because of you and your pathetic arrogance and I do _not _want some other thing added to it. Got it? Good. Now help me up." Hermione said shrilly, eyes flashing dangerously.

Malfoy inwardly gulped. Hesitantly, he held out a large, strong hand and effortlessly pulled Hermione up. He thought of wiping his hand on his robes, but thought the better of it. Hermione looked up at Maloy and glared at him (he was about Ron's height).

"Oy! You two! You should be in the Great Hall!" a slightly tired male voice said loudly. Footsteps quickly walked towards them.

Both Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"And what if we don't want to be there?" Draco drawled demandingly. He had an air of importance and high authority.

They both turned to see who was on the verge of telling them off. Hermione frowned. She had never seen this guy at Hogwarts before. He had a slim body and lean muscles. He was about as tall as Harry and had slightly pale skin. He had light brown, almost blond hair and big, bright brown eyes. He looked kind and had a responsible air around him and Gryffindor robes on. He was decent looking and looked quite tired.

Hermione looked up at Draco and he shrugged.

"Er- who're you?" Hermione asked.

The boy looked suspiciously at them and answered, "Remus Lupin. You two are?"

Hermione froze and quickly paled. She immediately gripped onto Draco's wrist in fright and shock. Draco looked at Hermione in alarm and slight surprise.

"W-what did you say?" Draco asked, eyebrows creasing. He actually sounded quite calm.

The guy looked even more suspicious. "I'm Remus Lupin, Gryffindor Prefect, 7th Year. Who are you two? I've never seen you two before." he said, his tone set on alarm and curiosity.

"Erm…. We're, er-" Draco stuttered.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked. She held her grip on Draco's hand and ran (they had their bags over their shoulders already).

"Granger, slow down!" Draco panted, nearly fifty staircases later.

Hermione stopped abruptly, causing Draco to bump into her. She started to walk quickly.

"I-is he really Remus Lupin? What's going on? Where exactly are we? In an alternate universe, or something? Why was Remus so young, if it was really him? Where-" Hermione cried, panicked.

"Granger, for the love of Merlin, calm down!" Draco interrupted irritably. He thought deeply for a moment.

"I've no idea what's going on. Something's obviously different- and wrong." he said. Draco sighed. He then noticed Hermione was still gripping onto his hand tightly. He started to let go.

"No, don't- please." Hermione said in a small voice. "I need to- someone-"

Draco looked down at her helplessness and sighed tiredly. He couldn't 'abandon' a helpless person, much less a _girl_. He had learned from his mother that he shouldn't ever disrespect or act coldly towards a female while they were helpless or in a sickly position. Truthfully, Draco did not want to be a Death Eater. His father had not yet let him be one- he wanted him to be one the day after graduation. Draco hated what Death Eaters did with a passion, though he still had to act like he hated 'Mudbloods' and everyone else his father thought was less superior to him. His mother hated what Lucius was doing, also, but couldn't do anything about it.

"So, we're going to the Headmaster's office- what're you going to say to him?" Draco asked Hermione lightly.

"W-we could tell him the truth." Hermione said quietly, with a small roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I saw that!" Draco said loudly.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "We don't know what the truth is, though. We have to tell the Headmaster everything- because if this whole thing is true, we need to get back to our time."

"So, you're accepting that we're in a whole different time." Draco stated.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't _want_ it to be the truth… I'd much rather be where we're supposed to be." Her eyes started to burn and her sight became blurry with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Draco saw this and winced. He had no idea what to do in these kinds of situations. "Er- everything's going to be fine… it'll be okay…" he said awkwardly, with a very awkward pat on her head.

Hermione giggled through her tears. "You really need practice on comforting girls, Malfoy."

"Yes, Granger, I know…." Draco muttered.

They reached the stone gargoyles that guarded Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They didn't know the password.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?" Hermione tried, "Mint Humbugs? Blood Pops?"

Draco caught onto what Hermione was doing and started naming sweets, too. "Lemon Drops? Exploding Bon Bons? Chocolate Frogs? Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans?" None of them worked. Hermione and Draco kept naming sweets, but none of them worked.

Draco grew frustrated. "Open up, you bloody, ugly piece of stone!" he shouted. He walked up to it and gave it a good, hard kick. At the same time, Hermione exclaimed, "Malfoy, don't!" it was too late.

"Bloody piece of shit! Fuck—that hurt!" Draco cursed loudly in pain. Hermione winced. Harry had warned her and Ron not to ever loose their tempers on the stone gargoyles and kick them, for they would end up with a very painful stubbed toe.

Draco hopped around, his hands holding onto his left foot and lost his balance, and toppled over Hermione. They both fell, Draco on Hermione.

"Ouch." Draco said feebly.

Hermione glared at Draco. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, don't ever do that again!" she growled.

"Ahem." An amused voice coughed politely above them. Hermione and Draco looked up slowly.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked weakly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**This is a revised version. Yup. You guys thought it was kinda weird for Hermione to be too different so I made her more similar to the real Hermione. Thanks for helping me! Read And Review please! Tell me if you like it better now!**


	2. Old Beginnings

**SUMMARY: Regular story of Hermione going to the past (Marauder's Time) with Draco Malfoy. I haven't really gotten the whole thing planned out so I don't know what's going to happen. But I promise it won't be a Hermione/Draco thing. Enjoy!**

**Also, I dunno why I chose this title, but I _might_ change it later on!**

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **_

_Draco hopped around, his hands holding onto his left foot and lost his balance, and toppled over Hermione. They both fell, Draco on Hermione._

_"Ouch." Draco said feebly. _

_Hermione glared at Draco. "Shit, Malfoy, don't ever do that again!" she growled._

_"Ahem." An amused voice coughed politely above them. Hermione and Draco looked up slowly._

_"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked weakly._

**Heartbroken Past------- Chapter 2: Old Beginnings**

Hermione immediately shoved Draco away from her and quickly stood up. Muttering darkly, Draco got up as well.

"Professor Dumbledore." Draco said, bowing slightly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the polite manners.

"We need to talk to you." Hermione said quietly.

"All right, then. Let's get into my office to talk." the Headmaster said seriously, "Raisnets."

Hermione gaped at the Headmaster. "Those are Muggle sweets…. I thought you liked Lemon Drops?" she said to him.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in curiosity and slight delight. "I do? Well, I have an old attachment to Raisnets… yes, well, let's get up to my office to talk, now."

Though she was quite confused, Hermione nodded and followed Draco and the Headmaster up the revolving staircase and into the large office. They got seated and the Headmaster looked expectantly at them.

"Er-" Hermione said, glancing at Draco uncertainly.

"Excuse me, Professor, do you know who we are?" Draco finally said.

"I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea who you two are… though you, young man, look incredibly familiar." Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly, at Draco.

Draco muttered darkly, "Yeah, well, I wish I didn't.." Hermione looked at him with slight curiousity.

"What day is it?" asked Draco.

"October 16th." the Headmaster answered simply.

"A-and the year?" Hermione was almost afraid to ask.

"1978."

Hermione gasped and Draco gaped at the Headmaster.

"I'm assuming you aren't from this time." the Headmaster said gently. They both nodded quite miserably.

"Well, then... how did you get here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"W-well..." Hermione stuttered, looking at Draco. He rolled his eyes. "Just tell him, I'll get in trouble anyways, in this time or when we get back."

Hermione nodded stiffly, and started to speak. "I was in the library with H- my friends and was almost finished when he came and wouldn't let us- well _me _go and my friends lost their tempers and one threw a random book at Malfoy, but he blocked it with me and it hit me, and we were transported here- both of us because he was holding onto me."

"Ah, so it was a book... what was the title and who was the author?" the Headmaster asked curiously.

"I only caught the author... it was '_Thefar Meti'_. I've never heard of that author before, though." Hermione said, frowning. She turned to Draco, "did you see the title of the book?" she asked.

"Hey, I may be a lot taller than you, but you've still got a lot of hair. I couldn't see anything." Draco said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least it's not as bushy anymore. And at least mine doesn't look like it was bleached blonde."

"Watch it, Granger, you don't even have blonde hair!" Draco exclaimed slightly angrily.

"I don't think we should be having House rivalries at the moment. Tell me, are the school houses still like this in the future?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other and nodded slightly shamefully.

"I do not know of a way to get 20 years to the future yet, but I shall inform Minerva of this and we will search for a way back for you two. There's not reason why you two shouldn't continue your schooling…. Do you have your supplies?" the Headmaster asked.

"I've got most of my books and a bit of parchment, ink, and quills in my school bag. I don't have my cloak or any other clothing except for what I'm wearing right now." Hermione answered.

"Me too." Draco said.

"You two may go to Hogsmeade together to get whatever it is that you need and have your dinner there, if you like. I'm not sure if dinner will still be on the tables when you come back. It's not too dark outside. I expect you two to be back in an hour, unless you two are eating there." Dumbledore said. He took out a medium sized velvet sack and handed each of them 8 Galleons. "That should be enough for you two. And before you two leave, I'd like you to get sorted again."

They both spun around. "Sorted again?" they repeated in sync.

"Yes, well, I'd think that all of this may change the Sorting Hat's choice for you two." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"B-but… we're already sorted!" Hermione exclaimed. She didn't want to end up in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. She wanted to stay in Gryffindor.

"Yes, well, I must insist you be sorted once more." Dumbledore said vaguely with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes **(I'm doing this on purpose, you'll find out why...).**

Dumbledore got the tattered old Sorting Hat and first put it on Hermione.

_'Eh… I remember you, Ms. Granger….'_

_'Yes, well….. Can you just please sort me now?'_ Hermione thought impatiently.

_'Alright, then…Let's see now… Hufflepuff won't do you any good… Slytherin, no, no, no… they're too ambitious and selfish if I do say so myself….. Ravenclaw.. ahhh, that might be good…. Quite the intelligent one, aren't you… hmm… yes… well, I'll just put you in….'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione let out a relieved breath and happily took the Sorting Hat off and passed it to Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes. Malfoy would be in Slytherin for sure.

Draco took about three minutes to get sorted, which was very unusual. He looked genuinely confused at whatever the Sorting Hat was saying. He glanced at Hermione several times. Finally----

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT!" Draco shouted while Hermione screamed it.

"That can't be possible… he's a Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco glared at her and said icily, "it's not as if I asked to be in Gryffindor, Granger."

They both looked at Professor Dumbledore, who was smiling. "You two may take a Portkey over to the entrance of Hogsmeade. Remember, never to go places separately and stick together at all times. I don't know what's occurring in your time, but here, there are many mysterious and dangerous creatures lurking about."

"Like the Dar- Voldemort?" Draco said.

Professor Dumbledore looked a bit startled. "Yes, him…. You speak his name?"

"Now I do…" Draco said, while Hermione answered, "Yes."

"Quite impressed… well you two should be going if you want to get back before it gets too dark." Dumbledore took an old ribbon and said, "Whenever you two feel like coming back, tap your wand on it once and say '_portus_'. The Portkey will activate and well, you know the rest."

They nodded and touched the old ribbon and they felt a pull on their navels and were transported to the entrance of Hogsmeade.

"So…" Hermione said quietly. "You're in Gryffindor… Just please don't act cold hearted towards everyone."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Granger, I'm a big boy. Now let's go get our robes and all that rubbish."

Hermione sighed as she followed Draco throughout Hogsmeade.


	3. Dresses and Bets

**SUMMARY: Regular story of Hermione going to the past (Marauder's Time) with Draco Malfoy. I haven't really gotten the whole thing planned out so I don't know what's going to happen. But I promise it won't be a Hermione/Draco thing. Enjoy!**

**Also, I dunno why I chose this title, but I _might_ change it later on!**

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **_

"_Quite impressed… well you two should be going if you want to get back before it gets too dark." Dumbledore took an old ribbon and said, "Whenever you two feel like coming back, tap your wand on it once and say 'portus'. The Portkey will activate and well, you know the rest."_

_They nodded and touched the old ribbon and they felt a pull on their navels and were transported to the entrance of Hogsmeade._

_"So…" Hermione said quietly. "You're in Gryffindor… Just please don't act cold hearted towards everyone."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Granger, I'm a big boy. Now let's go get our robes and all that rubbish."_

_Hermione sighed as she followed Draco throughout Hogsmeade._

**Heartbroken Past------------ Chapter 3:**

Once they were finished with the necessary shopping, they had two galleons left each.

"I think we should spend it." Draco stated.

"I don't think we should, Malfoy." Hermine said frowning.

"He gave it to us to use. How about this, we do 'Rock Paper Scissors' to see who wins. If I win, then both of us will spend our money, and if you win, we just keep it or give it back to Dumbledore." Draco said. Hermione looked suspiciously at him, and then finally said, "Fine."

They did 'Rock Paper Scissors' and Draco won. Paper over rock.

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch... I want to see if they have any Beater's bats and miniature Bludger." Draco eagerly pulled Hermione by the arm and even though she stopped on her heels, he kept pulling her with him without an effort.

"Wait a minute- I thought you were a Seeker." Hermione told him.

"That's only because my fath- because I don't like it much anymore…. Knocking people about with bludgers is better- especially if it's Potter." Draco quickly said without stopping.

They entered the store and Draco immediately strode over towards the Beaters section. He found what he wanted and paid one galleon for it and got five sickles back (so now he has one galleon and five sickles).

"Alright, now where do you want to go?" Draco asked lazily.

Hermione looked around and spotted a store and grinned. She pointed to the store. "There."

Draco looked over to where she was pointing and groaned aloud as he read it. "'_Madame Schubert's Gowns, Dresses, Tuxes, Dress Robes, Suits, etc. for All Occasions'_… Oh, no." This time, Hermione dragged Draco there, grabbing him by his arm.

When they got there, Hermione looked over towards the evening gowns and dresses section while Draco waited near the dressing rooms. He knew this was going to take at least fifteen minutes and they had already spent fifteen minutes on their school things and Quality Quidditch… which meant they would be a little late. He sighed.

Hermione looked at nearly all of the dresses and brought six of them to the dressing rooms. She pulled the curtain closed and tried one on. It was a red dress with silver sequins on it and showed more than half of her cleavage. It was long and flowing and had thin straps to hold the dress up. She came out and showed Draco. He immediately perked up at the large amount of skin shown on her.

"I like that one." Draco immediately said as she twirled around slowly.

"Sorry, but I don't." Hermione said mock sweetly. She went back inside the dressing room and hung that dress on the 'Not Getting' hooks. She tried on a different one. This one was pinkish and purplish and was strapless. It came with evening silk gloves and a cute little pink purse. She actually really like how it looked on her. She walked out and posed for Draco.

"I like that one too!" Draco said grinning.

"I do too." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "It's really good for Valentine's Day."

She went back into her little cubicle and set it down on the 'Maybe Getting' section. She tried on the third one. It was black and white, with ties going down the sides. It had skinny straps and sparkly beads around the chest. Hermione opened the curtains and showed Draco.

"I like it- but it's not you." Draco simply said.

Hermione snorted. "Since when have you become such an expert on dresses?" she asked. Draco just glared slightly and shrugged.

Hermione went back in to try the third to last dress. It was black and green. It came with a skimpy shawl and a black purse. The dress was like a halter and came with black evening gloves. Basically, she loved it. She walked outside and showed Draco. His interest grew immediately.

"Woah, Granger…." Draco said, almost mesmerized.

Hermione grinned as she twirled around slowly. "I'll take it as a yes." and walked back in the dressing room.

She laid it over the one that was pink and purple and tried on the second to last one. It was a whitish color and had a slit around the front and side of the dress. It was sort of a V-Neck, but flowed around the chest part. She looked at herself and grinned. Hermione walked out of the dressing room and showed Draco.

"What about this one?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow and looked her over.

"That's a good one. It suits you. It's all, light and happy-like." Draco said, finding it hard to find the right way to describe her and it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to the dressing room. She slipped it off and put on the last one. It fit her perfectly and snuggled against her curves. It was blue and black blended together and there were rhinestones neatly scatter around the top of the dress. The dress was strapless and quite beautiful. She slowly opened the curtains and walked closer to Draco.

"How about this one?" she asked nervously. She liked this one the best.

Draco started at her and the dress….. and kept staring for a while.

"Well? What do you think of it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yum." Draco whispered loudly. Hermione grinned and decided that she liked that answer. Not specifically from him, of course, but the over all answer.

"Great!" she said happily and practically bounced into her dressing room. Hermione quickly put her clothes back on and got out of the dressing room with the clothes that Draco and Hermione agreed on. They were the pink and purple one, the green and black one, the whitish colored one, and the blue blended with black dress.

"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed sadly. She had forgotten about the money from all the excitement.

Draco stared at her at loss, and then remembered something and he felt incredibly stupid.

"Look…" he started slowly. He couldn't believe he was actually going to help her. A mud-muggleborn. A Gryffindor. Potter's friend. "I just remembered… I've got a load of money in this compartment in my bag… a lot of it… So I could pay for it and you pay me back when we get to our time." Draco said, pulling a large pouch of galleons from way inside his heavy bag.

Hermione's eyes widened. "N-no, I can't do that… all these dresses cost nearly 20 galleons!"

"Well, I've got more than fifty of them in here." Draco said impatiently.

"Look… I don't want to sound spoiled so… I'll only get them if you buy some tuxes or suits or dress robes." Hermione said.

Draco sighed at her annoying girly qualities. "Fine, Granger. Whatever. We need to hurry… we're nearly late. Forty minutes have passed." He said.

"Okay… just pick stuff, and then we'll be out of here quicker." Hermione said, plopping down on the comfortable chair that he occupied minutes ago.

Draco only took about eight minutes to find five pairs of dress robes, suits, and tuxes. They were all either dark blue, dark velvet, black, or deep emerald green.

"That'll be 45 galleons." The witch at the counter said lazily. Draco dumped them on the counter and took the shopping bags.

"Umm Malfoy? How are we going to explain this to the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you a witch or not? You can just shrink them and put them in your pocket." He said.

'_Oh… right… I feel like such a twit…' _Hermione thought.

"We've got five minutes till the hour. I fancy some butterbeer right now." Draco said, already steering toward the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione gave a helpless sigh and followed Draco to the Three Broomsticks. When they opened the door and got inside, they saw that the room was really crowded.

"Maybe we should just leave… it's packed and it'll take too long to get our order set." Hermione whispered, not knowing why.

"Don't be such a goody goody. Live a little, Granger." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. He took Hermione's arm in impatience and pulled her to a small table in a corner. Madame Rosmerta was there in a second to get their order.

"I haven't seen you two here before. Are you two new?" Madame Rosmerta asked curiously. She looked about 25 to 30 years old.

Hermione glanced nervously at Draco before answering politely, "Yes, we just transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang… we didn't really like all the Dark Magic there. It was too, er,-"she couldn't find the word.

"Dark." Draco simply finished. Hermione looked at Draco and giggled silently.

"That's good. Not too many people here are in for the Dark Magic rubbish here. Mostly cheery folk live around here. But some very few people, they choose to turn to the Dark side. I don't recommend that…. So, what can I get for the cute new couple?" Madame Rosmerta asked cheerfully.

"We're not dating." Hermione and Draco said immediately. They each thought it was a completely horrifying thought.

"I see. Sorry for the mistake." Madame Rosmerta said apologetically, smiling knowingly.

Hermione shook it away and asked for two butterbeers.

"Oh no, Malfoy, we're late now!" Hermione exclaimed unhappily.

"Oh, calm down, we'll just say we decided to have dinner here, then we'll sneak out after curfew and go to the kitchens to eat." Draco said casually.

"What?" Hermione squeaked. "That's just preposterous! This is our first day here and you want to _sneak out? _You don't want us to get suspended or expelled, do you?"

"Don't have a Hippogriff, Granger. They can't expel us, we're not even from this time so where else would we go? Dumbledore's a nice guy and he won't kick us out, knowing we're from the future. He'd want to keep an eye on us, making sure we don't say something we're not supposed to and that rubbish." Draco spoke, as if explaining to a little child where babies came from.

Hermione paused. The slimy git had a point, there. "Oh, alright…" she muttered, "we're going to get in trouble, I just know it! If only we had the cloak and map…"

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Never you mind," Hermione said, waving him off. Then she gasped. "That's it! We _do_ have them! We can just go up there and steal them…" she said quietly to herself.

"What? Steal what? Have what?" Draco demanded instantly.

"The cloak and the map!" Hermione exclaimed softly, turning to face him. She looked around apprehensively, then leaned closer into him. She smelled his sharp, minty smell and looked up at him.

"What, Granger?" Draco demanded.

"If I tell you, swear you won't repeat ever, Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

Draco frowned. "Fine." He finally said. He leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Harry's father is here. And his friends." Hermione whispered, "that means they have the Marauder's Map and Invisibility cloak."

"The _what_, Granger?" Draco asked with a look of annoyance and confusion.

"Harry's father and his friends made a map of all of Hogwarts, showing where everyone is and their very movement and all of the secret passageways around the school. And Harry's father has an Invisibility cloak they use to get around places." Hermione whispered, explaining very slowly.

Hermione watched Draco's expressions change from confusion to processing to surprise, and finally, realization.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed loudly. "that's bloody awesome!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Before she could say anything else, Madame Rosmerta came back with two large mugs of hot butterbeer. Draco paid one galleon for them.

"So, how are we going to sneak over and get them?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Erm…. I was hoping you could go up there while I watch the common room for stray late night people to ward them off." Hermione said.

"Me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, yes. You're a guy, so it wouldn't be very hard to explain why you're up there if any of them happened to wake up. As for me, I have no excuse. I would be a girl in the 7th year boys' dormitories." Hermione explained.

"Well, for one, you could be a prostitute or something, coming to save them from being rusty for so long." Draco said smirking.

Hermione blushed an angry red, "Shut it, Malfoy." She muttered. "Just forget it. Forget what I said. This is way too bloody complicated. We'll just have to watch out for Mrs. Norris, Filch, and the teachers." She said, frustrated.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever you want, Granger." He said sarcastically.

They finished up their butterbeers, got their purchases, and left the Three Broomsticks together. The sky was dark when they walked out of the restaurant. Before they did anything else, they both shrunk their shopping bags and put them safely in their pockets.

"Let's get to the school now before the Headmaster starts to worry." Hermione said with a yawn. "and I'm incredibly tired…"

"Where do you think we'll sleep? I mean, I don't think he'll let us in the dormitories until we're announced so the others won't wake up to a surprise and that such." Draco pondered aloud, while taking the ribbon out of his pocket. They walked over to a darkened alleyway where nobody could see them.

"Probably in a separate room or something. _Portus._" Hermione said, tapping the ribbon with her wand. It glowed for a second.

Draco and Hermione both held onto the ribbon and in an instant, they were portkeyed away to Hogwarts. They ended up in the Headmaster's office, where he was fondly petting his Phoenix, Fawkes.

"Why, hello, I didn't expect you two back so early." Dumbledore said kindly, smiling.

"Oh, well, we were fast." Hermione said feebly.

"I suppose you two must be quite hungry. I'll allow you two to go to the kitchens for some food. I think the house elves have some leftover food from the dinner just fifteen minutes ago. I'm assuming you know your way to the kitchens?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

Hermione nodded while blushing slightly, "Yes, sir."

"Good, good… then off you go- Oh! I forgot, you'll be staying in a separate dormitory until tomorrow, when I announce you two to Gryffindor. Your dormitory is just around the corner of my office, so if you need anything, I'll be right here. It's the picture of a waterfall with a mermaid on it. The mermaid, Aurelia, will be admitting you two in. The password is Galleon." Dumbledore explained quickly.

Hermione and Draco nodded in understanding and politely left his office and walked to their dormitory.

"Erm- Galleon." Draco said unsurely. The mermaid giggled at Draco before letting them both in.

"Wow…" Hermione gasped. This room was almost better than the Gryffindor common room. It was in blue and silver and has comfortable looking couches and armchairs. It was one big room with a bed on each side and a door that led to the bathroom. There was a burning fireplace and tables and a bookshelf full of books. The whole room itself wasn't too large, but large enough to move around. It was almost as big as the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess we'll be sleeping here, then." Draco stated. He walked over and dumped his belongings on the floor by his bed and Hermione did the same.

Suddenly, a pop was heard from the largest table in front of the couches and armchairs. There were two jugs of Pumpkin juice, sandwiches, chicken, potatoes, fish and chips, and many other foods set up on the table along with two plates, two glasses, and proper eating utensils set for two.

"Looks like we don't have to sneak into the kitchen, then." Draco said lightly. Hermione nodded faintly.

After Draco and Hermione ate dinner, they got ready to sleep.

"I can't believe we have to sleep in the same room." Hermione grumbled loudly enough so Draco could hear it.

Draco sneered. "It's not like I actually _want_ to be nearly unconscious in a room with _you_, Granger."

"Oh, don't worry, the feeling is completely mutual." Hermione said sweetly, getting in her fluffy bed.

Draco rolled his eyes as he got into his bed. They both lay there for a moment in silence in the glow of one candle set on the wall by each of their beds.

"I still can't believe you're in Gryffindor." Hermione said after the silence.

"That's the only thing that I agree with you on, Granger." Draco stated lazily, propping his hands behind his head.

"You should be in Slytherin, where you belong. You won't be able to survive the year being in a classroom and everywhere else with the Gryffindors. You can't handle being nice and everything." Hermione said slightly bossily.

"Excuse me, Granger?" Draco drawled. "Do I hear a bet coming on?"

Hermione scoffed. "I don't want to make a bet with _you_, Malfoy. It's not even worth it. But you know I would win. It's just in your blood to be mean and nasty."

"Ten galleons I can make it through the year being a err- '_true Gryffindor'_." Draco said at once.

"Fine." Hermione snapped and turned her back to Draco to sleep.

**Okay so that was the third chapter. Yeah I know, it's really messy and unorganized but I couldn't think of anything good to write. More to come later. Much later. I don't have much time to write 'cos I've got classes and homework and everything I have to do. But Read and Review!**


End file.
